battlereviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/ENEMY SESSION 2: The Gizmo element
Time to talk about the Gizmo element and some enemies which are related to it! Currently of now in October 30, their's two Gizmo elements. The others, their's one element for each. IF you count the implemented characters. Gizmo Gizmo is the tech element and is nothing like the metal element Plate. It's for robots, so mostly Gizmo robots are RESISTANT to being stunned. But they are vulnerable to being tinkered. Advantages & Disadvantages Advantages: Deal 2x damage to. Disadvantages: Gets x2 damage from. *Advantages **Grama: Don't evil robots deforest? **Fuse: Lots of robots need electricity. **Bane: Lots of robots don't get affected by poison. What do you think? **Vigor: Most robots are steel. Punching steel would hurt. Inertia, kids. INERTIA. (They're also harder than rocks.) **Pierce: I don't really think a stone sword would be enough to break it. Really. **Punk: Because steam is for steampunk-related robots. *Disadvantages **Marine: It's 90% not good to stuff robots into the water. ***Reason why I say 90%: Because some waters can survive even WITH water. Lots of robots could malfunction in water, right? **Fusillade: Explosions would do HEAVY damage to robots! **Repulse: Magnetic forces can make robots malfunction. Sometimes. THESE ARE NOT YET DONE! Enemies with these element Just gonna copy & paste previous ones onto here. Five for each one nowadays. *SC4NTR0N (Gizmo) **About: SC4NTR0Ns are pretty obvious on what they're named after; scanning. That's what they do. They have two creepy fake eyes. Their attack style is Punch, because they rely on criticals to help them. **Fighting Strategies: SC4NTR0Ns don't have very good ATK with their laser. The only time they do intense damage is once they land a critical. So they decide to SCAN you for your weakest point, thus increasing critical chances! However, they have short-term memory on where your weak point is and tend to forget about it after a few turns. This only applies to them. **Properties: SC4NTR0Ns do x2 damage on criticals, thus doing x4 damage, a big chunk capable of ripping up an enemy. They're robots so you might aswell tinker with them. You can't really stun them. **Variants: SC4NTR0N-EX basically now has normal attack but does x4 damage on criticals, thus doing 8x damage. They can also allow their enemies to see YOUR weak spot. So, don't get lazeered! **Origin: Basically, the Scan POW move (originally called an ability) Tails can use. Consists of scanning the weak points of an enemy to make them Vulnerable. *Helux (Gizmo/Succor) (Technical) **About: Heluxes basically decide to be in the back line because they don't want to be punched out first. Yes, that's their strategy. Their attack style is Technical, since they're a mix between Spawner and Helper. **Fighting Strategies: Like said, they don't really attack. All they do when they attack is tackle you. But when they're supporting, they can send in various bots. List of bots are below. ***Regeneration Bot (Serum/Gizmo): Lasts for three turns while they regenerate an ally's HP. ***Fort Bot (Bulwark/Gizmo): Lasts for three turns and gives an ally the Fortified condition. ***XLR8 Bot (Accel/Gizmo): Lasts for three turns and gives an ally the Faster condition. ***Brawl Bot (Vigor/Gizmo): Lasts for three turns and gives an ally the Punchy condition ***Antidote Bot (Serum/Gizmo): Lasts for two turns and cures all negative effects on the ally it's on. ***Double Bot (Vigor/Gizmo): Lasts for one turn. Allows enemies to attack TWICE! ***Invincibility Bot (Bulwark/Gizmo): These last for ONE turn and makes the ally invincible... UNLESS YOU TINKER WITH THE BOT! (Fact: They were originally Gizmo since they sacrificed Bulwark.) **Properties: Basically they're robots. You know the drill. **Variants: Helux Reduxes are more powerful variants of Heluxes. Even powerful variations are Ambotlances. **Origin: Like SC4NTR0N, it comes from a POW move Tails can use, most notably Medi & Shield Bot. *Kablank (Squadron/Gizmo) (Tank) **About: Yes, it can withstand lots of blows but doesn't have powerful shells compared to other tanks, thus why their attack style is Tank. Not only that but they're pretty slow. **Fighting Strategies: Shooting shells is one thing they can do. They're explosive shells (BOMBshells, by the way!) which can either come from above or straight at you. If they're coming straight at you you can whack it to reflect it. From above, you never know where they may land. No, seriously. Their other attack is to try and run you over. Just try and move out of the way, okay? **Properties: I'm not going to repeat the same thing. Figure out again. **Origin: The Tank family in PRPG. Megtank, Zank, and more. REMOVEDO NE... *Screeactor (Coop/Gizmo) (All-Around) **About: Explosive robots which rely on other robots to help it attack. Even though they explode they aren't Fusillade. Because the creator of the Bloonbestiary added one rule, being "Their can only be two classifications." **Fighting Strategies: Well, IDK what they were going to do. **Properties: Screeactors would've basically exploded without a leader nearby. **Variants: Screeator Leaders. If you kill them all other Screeactors explode. **Origin: Chain Reactor. Well, the changes will apply next comic. Bonus Enemy Since it's Halloween, let's put something which would creep me out the most! *Treena (Crafty/Haunt) **About: Even though they're based off of a certain enemy (Crash Trees/Crishers), Treenas lack leaves. What did you think? Toy trees have actual leaves? Well, not lots of toy trees have leaves. But really, if you're complaining about the logic, might aswell turn it into a Crafty/Grama. No attack class other than "USELESS" in the day. Else Prankster, since they might appear out of nowhere! **Fighting Strategies: Treenas do nothing. That's right, nothing. Not until it's nighttime that is. Treenas will come to life at night and attack with creepy jumpscares and sometimes trip you on an attack which consists of going up to an enemy. Yes, when you're not looking at the Treena at night, they can suddenly warp to interrupt the attack. And once you trip, they will piledrive you. OW! **Properties: Being a doll, it's completely unaffected by a few conditions. What else do I have to say?! **Origin: "The Living Doll" is the inspiration here, kids. It's the creepiest Twilight Zone episode I've currently watched. Basically, the episode is about their being a creepy doll named Talking Tina which haunts Big Boy (yes, that's what I call the dad). Big Boy tries to get rid of Talking Tina, and his family thinks he's CRAZY. Not until the end of the episode, which I've heard that Big Boy dies from tripping on Talking Tina. It's just EERIE! Vote on My Next Enemy Sessions! Yeah, YOU get to pick on what enemy sessions I will do next! Now, I will introduce you 10 enemies, 5 per element category, 5 per topic category! THAT'S TON OF STUFF! So, here's the categories! *Taboo: Magical, mysterious, AWESOME! *Epoch: BACK TO THE FUTURE! *Animus: LIVING THINGS! *Repulse: Magnets and stuff! How am I going to do this, though? Hmm... *Snare: Trap element! DON'T GET STUCK, KIDS! NOW... WHAT TOPIC CATEGORIES! *Random Adventures: Another thing I DOOOOOOOOO! *SSLW: Because we need a little r e d u x. *Portal RPG: Enemies but Bloonbusterized! *Twilight Zone: (insert the twilight zone theme song) *??? Bonus Stuff: ELEMENTS! Here's some elements I might add. *Bio: Science element. I'm not sure if it's OK to get ideas from Random Adventures! I AIN'T GOIN' BE A HYPOCRITE STEALIN' STUFF! *Sludge: Slime element. To solve the problem, BLAWBS WILL ONLY BE SLUDGE!!! *Fae: The fairy element. Not sure if its existance is necessary with a MAGIC element here. *Order: Peace and law. With Divine here, is it necessary? *Discord: Chaos. Same here, is it necessary with Wrath here? *Range: Vigor but with ranged stuff. Same goes here; is it necessary? And elements I'm SO going to add. That's right, if you've realized something, their's now INFINITE COMBOS! *Torpor: Dream element. What more? *App: Appstore stuff. Basically contains everything from the App Saga category. *Talent: "Typical superhero powers." *Parkour: Basically, obstacles and stuff. Yeah... *Mire: Containment stuff! Yay! Category:Blog posts